


3x04 Reaction Fic

by pebblepebble



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x04, Angst, Caring Magnus, Episode Related, M/M, Malec, Sad Alec, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebblepebble/pseuds/pebblepebble
Summary: This is kind of my reaction to 3x04? Some ideas were floating around, and I've never done an episode related fic before, but I love angsty Alec.





	3x04 Reaction Fic

Alec walked out of the bathroom looking incredibly small. He had tugged on some soft t-shirt and sweatpants, which meant he was done for the day and wouldn’t be returning to the institute. He had travelled back and forth all day, trying to collect information on the murders, or gain some information on a lead. He didn’t even seem to notice Magnus sitting and watching him from the bed, where he was reading. Instead, Alec padded into the kitchen on bare feet, without saying a word. 

It had been a long day for them both. Magnus understood that. Alec had a lot on his plate as Head of the Institute. But he didn’t understand why Alec was overly stressing about everything all the sudden. It was like one moment everything was fine, and the next he was upset with himself. Magnus put in his bookmark and left his reading behind as he followed Alec through the loft.

He stopped in the doorway and watched as Alec opened the fridge, bending down to look at the lower shelves. He only looked for a moment though, before closing the fridge and moving to the counter without grabbing anything to eat. Magnus watched as Alec chose an orange from the fruit basket under the window. He watched as Alec, who was still oblivious to his presence in the room, washed his hands slowly and with care. Then he took out a cutting board and a knife and began to slice. 

“I forgot you liked oranges.” 

Magnus had slipped from the shadows of the darkly lit frame of the door leading to the living room and Alec jumped in surprise at his sudden company. He turned and smiled a slight smile at Magnus. 

“But not orange juice. Too sugary.”

“Ah yes, only black coffee for my big bad shadowhunter.” 

Alec hid his grin by looking back down at the orange. 

“I’m glad you’ve decided to eat. I see the hunger finally got to you. Is there anything else I can make? Or conjure?” 

“I’m alright. Thank you though.” He continued to cut the orange into proportional sized pieces, taking his time and concentrating. 

Magnus nodded at him and grabbed an apple for himself from the basket. “Want to watch a show? Or read some more of that book we started last week?” 

“A show sounds good. I’ve been reading the whole day.”

“I’ll go find one then. Meet me in here and bring that orange when you’re done cutting it, darling.” He patted Alec on the back and left him alone to finish. 

He plopped down onto the couch, snuggling into the warm pillows and blankets waiting here. Magnus propped his feet up and with a snap of his fingers the TV was on. He needed to find a show Alec would want to watch, but something that wasn’t too boring for him either. He surfed through Netflix and decided on “Planet Earth”, because it was a documentary Alec hadn’t seen yet, and it was similar to “Life” which they had both enjoyed. He called out to tell Alec but didn’t get a reply. 

So, he rose from the couch and walked back towards the kitchen. 

“I’ve found a show, Alexander. And yes, it’s one that we’ll both like.” He came through the doorframe. 

Alec was leaned on his elbows against the counter, with the palms of his hands covering his eyes. He was clearly crying, for the way his shoulders shook ever so slightly, and his rushed breathes. His entire position screamed not okay, so Magnus didn’t get too close.

“Alexander? Darling, what is it?”

Alec didn’t move. Nor did he answer him. So, Magnus inched closer, aching to touch him and know what was wrong. Though he had an idea on what this was all about. 

A muffled “I’m okay” came from Alec, and with that, Magnus was next to him, but still not touching. 

“Then why are you crying, dear?” 

Again, Alec didn’t respond immediately. So, Magnus waited. Then, when he did respond it wasn’t with what Magnus was expecting. 

They were suddenly kissing. Alec had him pressed against the island and was running his hands over Magnus so fervently that in any other moment it would have been appreciated. But he was a mess. His hands were shaky, and he was still crying, for the taste of salty tears reflected off his lips onto Magnus’s. 

Magnus reached for his arms, but Alec pinned his hands to the countertop. This needed to stop. Alec wasn’t okay, he was too emotional—

He leaned back and away from Alec’s onslaught. “Ale—"

Magnus was cut off with another searing kiss that made his knees wobble. But he couldn’t give in. So he wriggled one of his hands free and pushed Alec’s chest away from his own, giving them distance from each other. 

“Alec! We need to--”

But as soon as they made eye contact, Alec fled the kitchen. He practically ran through the loft, and Magnus chased after him without hesitation. He knew where Alec would try and escape to, and he wouldn’t let him. 

He snapped his fingers and the bathroom door locked with a click in their bedroom. 

But his prediction was wrong. Instead, Alec launched himself onto the couch, curled tightly into a ball with his face covered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll write more for this fic. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was fairly short.


End file.
